legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shai's Helmet
The Helmet of Shai, or Shai's Helmet, was a magical artifact of significant power. It was created by the Laiuna wizard, Shai, shortly before his death, and consisted of three pieces: Two halves of a helmet or face plate that covered the head, one for the right side and one for the left, and a series of seven spurs which attached to the back of the face plates. The entire helmet was made up of platinum and set with intricate scrollwork; each of the seven spurs on the rear of the helm was also set with one of the seven sacred gems of the Laiuna. History Shai created the helmet after expending much of his life's energy to seal away the deity Graevendomm into three relics. He then created five other keys that, when gathered at the door of a vault hidden by magic, allowed someone to undergo a series of tests to prove their moral character. If successful, they could then claim the three pieces of the helmet. When worn by an individual, the helmet granted astonishing powers to the wearer, making them strong enough to rival a deity of Gaia. Shai made the helmet with the foresight that someday, Zemose would rise again in the world, and righteous mortals would need a tool in order to help them fight him. The Rebirth Trilogy In Eternity's Edge, the five secret keys are discovered by Hing Qu when the Legion of Goldclaw helps to free Fang from the Neth. They are rewarded for their help by the Oracle, the city's current caretaker, who gives them a chest of treasure. Inside was a note written by Shai, which could only be read by someone possessing powerful magic. Terezom was able to decipher the note, and afterward he, Aphral, and Kuma set out with Lotus in order to locate the keys before the Neth could. When they gathered the keys, the three Heroes underwent recreated tests from their pasts, which they ultimately passed. When they put the three pieces of the helmet together, it chose Kuma and attached itself to his head, imbuing him with its power and allowing him to thwart Graevendomm from killing Lotus. Kuma chose to surrender the helmet in exchange for Lotus's life, despite the fact that he could theoretically have fought Graevendomm, though it should be noted that the outcome of such a fight was never certain. The helmet was taken by Shi'Hai before it could be given to Graevendomm, preventing the dark deity from obtaining its powers for the use of the Neth. The current whereabouts of the helmet are not known. Appearance when Activated When worn, all seven gems in the helmet became illuminated, pouring light the color of each respective stone down through the scrollwork in the metal to cover the user's body. The user's entire being was also transformed in such a way as to give off great amounts of light, presumably because it was a device meant for goodly purposes. When Kuma wore the helmet, it seemed to interact with his spirit flames, covering him in aqua blue fire which radiated outward from him like ripples in a pond. The helmet completely covered his mask, rendering it unseen to onlookers, as the helmet appeared to be a part of his head at that point. Category:Relics